This disclosure relates generally to methods and devices for use in treating eye conditions with implantable drug delivery devices. The mechanisms that cause glaucoma are not completely known. It is known that glaucoma results in abnormally high pressure in the eye, which leads to optic nerve damage. Over time, the increased pressure can cause damage to the optic nerve, which can lead to blindness. Treatment strategies have focused on keeping the intraocular pressure down in order to preserve as much vision as possible over the remainder of the patient's life.
Unfortunately, drug treatments and surgical treatments available still need much improvement, as they can cause adverse side effects and often fail to adequately control intraocular pressure.